1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing color-filled indicia on various substrates, and to a method and materials for color filling indicia on substrates simultaneously with debossing the indicia thereon. More particularly, this invention relates to color filling indicia on metal tags simultaneously with debossing the indicia thereon by interposing a colored tape comprised of a layer of resinous film, and a layer of thermoset adhesive between the tag and the press used for debossing, wherein a portion of the colored tape is sheared off and positioned on the debossed indicia. The conversion of kinetic energy to heat during the debossing operation is sufficient in some applications to permanently bond the tape to the metal substrate by means of the thermoset adhesive. If necessary, the tape may be heat treated to permanently affix it thereto.
2. Prior Art
Color filling of debossed indicia on substrates such as metal identification tags has been accomplished by flooding the indicia with paint and wiping away the excess, thereafter permitting the paint to dry. Paint filling of debossed indicia has always been a "hand" operation, and is accordingly slow and expensive in terms of labor costs. Furthermore, quality control of tags with paint-filled debossed indicia is difficult to achieve in that the paint usually does not evenly fill the indicia, resulting in ragged edge definition and thin areas which may quickly chip away.
Various processes for providing colored indicia are known, but are not suitable for use on metal substrates. For instance, there is a hot stamp process for initialing plastic goods wherein a heated indicia die is pressed against the plastic with a tape interposed therebetween. The tape is a carrier of a powdered pigment, and the heat from the die causes the pigment and the plastic to melt, wherein the pigment is absorbed by the plastic to form a colored indicia thereon. This process is also useful on leather, wood, and cardboard substrates.
Therefore, despite the long-felt need for a mechanized or automated means of color-filling indicia on metal substrates, such as tags, manufacturers thereof have been forced to rely on hand paint filling techniques. To applicant's knowledge, paint filling is the exclusive technique used today.